Amon Clan
The Amon Clan ( , Amon ichizoku) is a mysterious clan of notorious assassins residing in Japan. They are the superboss characters of the Yakuza series. They are typically available only after the completion of all substories, barring a few exception(s). Profile Not much is known about the Amon Clan except that they have a long history of tradition and success in their job, producing generations of extremely deadly and proficient assassins. According to Noa Amon their reputation and legendary skills have earned them connections with politicians, the Mafia and even in every kind of industry being influential enough to stage an idol concert in brief time. The Clan is at large extremely arrogant with all their line dedicating themselves to be the strongest combatants in the world, fighting purely for pride and revenge. Due to Kazuma Kiryu (and eventually his friends) being the only consistent foes to not only survive against the Amon Clan but also defeat them on all their encounters, they have made it their goal to exterminate Kiryu and the rest in order to fix the humiliation received by them. Due to their profession and fearsome status, it is hinted (and to some extent confirmed by Jo Amon) that the clan conducts extremely rigorous training practices with fatal danger as they consistently seem to train themselves in near-death situations in order to hone their skills to the maximum. The Clan does not seem to fixate in one set of techniques but apparently employ several different specialities which increase their deadliness in combat. The clan has an ironclad rule that men and women are not to engage in battle, as a result somebody like Noa cannot target Kazuma Kiryu, hinting that even female clansmen receive the same kind of education evidenced by her physique being proficient enough to give Haruka Sawamura a tough fight in idol-related contests. However, Shin Amon is the first person in the clan to directly disobey this order, as seen when he fights gainst Ichiban Kasuga and his party without hesitation. For (apparently) gameplay purposes only, the Amon Clan is capable of utilizing mystical arts in order to create supernatural phenomena in combat being able to use different powers like evoking fire or lightning. Main Series Members Jo Amon The leader and most powerful member of the group. Jo Amon is a master martial artist and an expert copycat, repeatedly utilizing styles from other combatants including his own clansmen and even the Komaki Style from Kiryu. He is at times capable of raining down lighting and utilizing flames and can even use Heat Moves. Introduced in Yakuza. Fights Kiryu from 2005 onwards. In Yakuza 0, he fought Goro Majima using the Dragon of Dojima and Mad Dog of Shimano styles. These styles are kept in Yakuza Kiwami when he fights Kiryu. He has presumably retired or stopped fighting since Yakuza 6 ''as he has not made any more appearances. Kazuya Amon Introduced in Yakuza 2. Eldest of the three Amon brothers. Kazuya seems to be the speed of the group with impressive footwork and swift technique that rivals that of Shun Akiyama, becoming his rival as of 2010. Retains some moves of Yoshitaka Mine in Yakuza 4. Fought Kiryu in the Champion District in 2006 with a pair of axes. Jiro Amon Introduced in Yakuza 2. Second of the three Amon brothers. Jiro is the strength of the group possessing great physical power and notable endurance that allows him to take beatings and deliver his own. His strength is on par with Taiga Saejima, becoming his rival as of 2010. Retains some moves from Goro Majima and Kamon Kanai in Yakuza 5. Fought Kiryu behind New Serena in 2006 with a pair of handguns. Sango Amon Introduced in Yakuza 2. Youngest of the three Amon brothers. Sango is the weapons expert of the group being the only one to consistently fight with weapons in all his appearances and even changing weapons in mid-fight. During 2010 he antagonized [[Masayoshi Tanimura|Masayoshi' 'Tanimura]] and during 2012 he fought against Tatsuo Shinada. Fought Kiryu in Theater Square in 2006 with a bazooka. Noa Amon Introduced in Yakuza 5. The only known female of the Amon Clan and the eldest daughter of the group. Not much is known about her fighting style since she purposely faced Haruka Sawamura on a Dance Battle and a Concert Battle even though she wanted to face Kiryu but could not do so due to family rules. She faced Haruka during 2012 and lost, being notably the only one to take her defeat positively. So Amon Introduced in ''Yakuza 0, ''he's Jo's father and fights Kiryu. He uses a Cannon that shoots outs bombs, he can even scatter them in the area. At half his HP he then switches to the destroyer style and fights alongside a helicopter that drops chairs and tables which So is able to control psychically to strike the player, doing respectable damage with each hit which can pile up rapidly depending on the amount that hits the player at a time. The furniture can also be used by either So or by Kiryu as a weapon. The helicopter also drops bombs and a power up that grants the player super armor as seen in the arena. Either So or Kiryu can use the super armor, so the player needs to be the one to grab it to injure So amidst the harassment of the items dropped by the helicopter. The helicopter drops them regularly so the player must be wary at all times. Spin-Off Members Amon Genjosai Introduced in ''Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!. He first fights Sakamoto Ryoma in the last Battle Dungeon mission, before fighting him again at Kiyomizudera temple. Rasetsu Amon Introduced in Yakuza: Dead Souls. A member of the clan killed during the war and resurrected in April 2011. He is a distant ancestor to the current clan members. Fought Kiryu twice. His appearance scared even Jo Amon. Shin Amon Introduced in Judgement. He is the first Amon of the New Yakuza generation (where Kiryu is no longer the protagonist). His relationship with other members of the Amon Clan is unknown. He appears to be a skilled martial artist using MMA styles in hand-to-hand combat. He also uses grenades and double whips, creating tracking ranged projectiles. He fought Takayuki Yagami in 2018. Gallery Jō Amon.jpg|Jo Amon in Yakuza 6. Noa Amon 02.png|Noa Amon in Yakuza 5. Amon Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin Profile.jpg|Amon Genjosai in Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! ShinAmonTensei.png|Shin Amon in Judgment. Clan Equipment Enchanted Sword that Time Forgot Given to Sakamoto Ryōma by Amon Genjūsai. Can be upgraded to the most powerful sword in the game, the Yumeryusai. Amon's Sunglasses The trademark of clan members. First becomes available in Yakuza 4. Satellite Laser First used by Jo Amon against Kazuma Kiryu in Yakuza 4. Can be equipped as a weapon in Yakuza: Dead Souls. Locations Mountain Coliseum Site of the Amon battles in Yakuza 3, 4, 5, and 0''. The presence of unreachable items in ''Yakuza 3 suggests the location was reused from the Tamashiro Family battle. Kamurocho Subterranea The Amon Clan training grounds in Yakuza: Dead Souls, dating back to at least World War 2. Kazuya, Jiro, and Sango were killed by Rasetsu Amon in these areas. Category:Organizations Category:Assassins Category:Amon Clan